1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to pressure sensors, and more specifically, to a pressure sensor featuring offset cancellation and a method of making the same.
2. Related Art
Leak detection and leak signal compensation are important features for micro-electromechanical systems MEMS pressure sensors, especially in automotive safety applications. A pressure leak in a MEMS pressure sensor may occur, for example, in response to a cracked membrane. In addition, time to market considerations foster a need for better re-use options between inertial (e.g., gyroscope, accelerometer, etc.) and pressure sensors. For example, a differential pressure sensor that is more robust as a stand alone P-Cell (pressure transducer) connected to any given ASIC (application specific integrated circuit) design that was developed for inertial or pressure sensors is desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for overcoming the problems in the art as discussed above.